Secrets Sell
by Chaix
Summary: Everything has changed. After years of gallivanting around the world he finally returned home, a place isolated enough for him to heal his scars. But what he didn't anticipate was to run into a giant ball of insanity that will reignite the emotions he thought he had buried. Killua/OC and our favorite regulars.
1. Who the hell are you

**Disclaimer: All original characters and storyline are the property of the author, Yoshihiro Togashi. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Who the Hell are you **_

In the darkness a figure slipped through the room, leaving a trail of discarded clothing as he cut across the floor. Turning into the bathroom he peeled off his shirt, biting back a hiss as the fabric snagged against a particularly irritating wound. Not bothering to check his reflection against the mirror, he swiftly entered the shower and turned it on full blast, sighing as the hot water poured down his body.

That was one hell of an assignment. A couple of fires, a wild chase up and down all 70 levels of the hotel building; he even did the biggest rookie mistake - announcing his presence by accidentally fuming up the entire ballroom with smoke. He then completed the whole fiasco with a big flashy performance – crashing the target through the window, then having to cling on the window ledge to avoid falling off the building himself. Now he had a long gash down his side to prove his stupidity.

He sighed again. _Sloppy. Sloppy and rusty_, he chided himself, cringing at the thought of submitting that report tomorrow to father. _So much for inheriting the family business. _

Leaving the shower, dripping wet and not bothering to dress, he picked up his favorite chocolate flavored milk and drank directly from the carton, until a sudden movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning and finding the source of his distraction, the young man chocked on his drink and unceremoniously splattered the contents all over his favorite white rug.

A small figure perched on the arm of his couch, snickering at him with obvious amusement.

Killua swore, realized his state of undress, and stalked away to make himself slightly more proper for his female company.

She was a little thing, shorter than him by at least a head. Her hair was a shock of deep red, shoulder length and flicking up messily at the tips. Her dark eyes studied his blue ones, its amused gleam vanishing to turn more serious as she started to speak again, her voice containing traces of a foreign accent which he could not place.

"I'm here with an offer." She waved a thick envelope lazily in front of his face.

Killua ignored the envelope. Exactly who is this person, who managed to break into his apartment, lounging around as if she owned the place, expecting him to read through a thick packet of documents and agree on some offer? The more he thought about it the more annoyed he became, and the young man didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts out loud.

"Who the hell are you?"

She ignored his question.

The nerve!

Killua glared silently at her. He was getting quite offended. Normal, _polite_ people would offer their name during a first meeting, or at least apologize for trespassing on another's privacy. Plus, no one _should_ even know about his return, let alone where he lived. With complete casualness Killua reached to scratch his back, making sure his weapons were in place. _Just in case. _He didn't return to this messy business just so he could get killed.

Studying the girl more closely to observe for weapons, he caught sight of the tattoo on the inside of her left wrist – the eye of a cat – and suddenly everything clicked into place. He recalled hearing about a group known as "the eyes". Rumor has it that only one family in the underground world boasted that tattoo, and the family only had one daughter. So this girl...Killua let out a low whistle.

Ena Vamiledis. Youngest child of the renowned family who offers intelligence services to both the government and underground figures alike. A family that holds the secrets of thousands, and will not hesitate to use that information for their own benefit.

"Well, well. This is quite the unexpected visit, Vamiledis."

"Zoldyck." She acknolweged.

For all she hid it from her face, Ena was gleeful.

For one, she did enjoy the view when Killua stepped out of the shower.

Two, he recognised her by name within minutes of their meeting. For someone who has been on hiatus from the underground scene for more than five years, the fact that he knew of her was quite impressive. She grinned. This is going to be fun.

She waved the fat wad of paperwork in front of him again,

"So, interested?"

**_A/N: Hi, First fic posted here :) This story runs about 5 years after the Chairman election arc, the characters have aged as well and so you'll see an older version of Killua, but hopefully not too far from Canon. And rated M just in case, because at this point I'm not 100% sure where this story will take me..._**

**_with all that being said, I hope you enjoy this! _**


	2. We Trade in Secrets

**Disclaimer: All original characters and storyline are the property of the author, Yoshihiro Togashi. **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: We trade in Secrets** _

"What. Is. This."

Killua looked incredulously at the offending envelope and its contents.

"This" is a maze of characters from the Yakuza. Plots, plans, massacres. Information on the hunter committee that he didn't even want to know about, and top secret files_– Zoldyck secrets_ - that no one except for his direct family should even know about. "This" is an overwhelming offer in billions of Zeny's to eliminate the network's key informants.

Ena smiled.

"The eye has been targeted. If we fall apart half the system falls apart. They need information. People live on secrets. Secrets sell."

He snorted, nonchalant. Oh, he knew that secrets sell; he's done some deals himself. But to say that if The Eye falls then all else fails was an extreme. Hundreds of people specialize in the business of whispers, "The Eye" just happens to be the largest and strongest of them all. And with fame comes jealously, and the inevitable dirty work of making heads roll.

And what do you do when you get targeted?

"You're targeting back."

She nodded, "We have some names. We need them monitored, and when the timing is right, we need them gone."

"How much?"

Dark eyes met blue, amused. Ena tapped a gentle finger on the sheets marked with familiar faces, "We trade in secrets"

Killua didn't reply. He couldn't care less about his family. He respects his father, yes, but she could leak their secrets all she wanted to and he wouldn't even blink. The only reason for his return was because he had run out of places to drift. But she didn't need to know all that. No sense in having a stranger finding her way towards your weaknesses. So he stayed silent and waited for her next move.

He watched her as she pursed her lips and calculated. She looked straight at him, unwavering. Moments later the pursed lips parted to mouth three separate words.

No sound came out from her lips, but he felt as if he heard her yelling from the rooftops. His ears roared and his world turned ice cold, as it always does when he is truly angry.

Three silent words, with everything that needed to be said put into it.

Kurapika

Leorio

_Gon._

In a split second he was across the room, pressing into her, fully intent on getting rid of her right then and there. He didn't need weapons for this; a clean snap would do the trick, for someone so small and…wait.

He swore as that thought "fragile" popped into his mind. Damn Alluka for making him feel that smaller sized girls are easy to tease and needed protection. He thought that about Biscuit years back and look where that landed him? The "fragile" girl in front of him, so calm against his killing aura, was probably just as dangerous as he was.

Plus he really didn't want his carpet to be more stained than it already is.

Killua calmed down enough to step away from Ena, but still glared at her darkly.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm glad that we're able to come to an agreement"

He ignored her a second time this evening. Seems like they were both professionals in disregarding one another's statements."You know I can find you just as easily as you found me. Empty threats don't work."

Ena shrugged and proceeded to name the exact places where his friends were currently located.

Killua's eye's widened. He knew for a fact that Gon had just travelled to a different continent today. For word to travel so fast back here, she must have some decent skills. Curiosity overtook as he looked at Ena with renewed interest.

"Why me? Anyone on our family would do it to prevent top secrets from leaking. Illumi. Kalluto. It would be done in a heartbeat."

Ena watched as Killua lost his previous anger and walked back to the fridge to grab another drink. She shifted herself to a more comfortable position and started to tick the reasons off her fingers.

"You just returned, no one knows of you. I need someone like that. I've read your reports, quick-thinking, fast. Nominated heir to the Zoldyek business…since returning you have only been on assignments given down by your father. I'd love to see what damage you can do on your own will"

"I am hardly agreeing to this on my free will, you know."

Ena sighed.

"Daily supply of chocolate balls."

"And my carpet cleaned." He retorted.

"…Fine."

Killua picked up his previously discarded jacket and started to the door.

"Now if you will excuse me, I still have business to attend to." He was halfway out of his front door when he paused and turned to offer one last jeer, "Since you managed to find your way in, I'm sure you can find your way back out."

He closed the door, but not fast enough to hear her angry mutterings,

" I cannot believe they made me come all the way here to team up with some cocky, conspicuous looking assassin!"

Killua didn't remember reading anything about teaming up on the contract she handed him, but he decided to ignore that part of her comment as well.

**A/N:** **I'm so confused, you can't use double line breaks here, and I love using those to put emphasis on certain parts of a story. I was going to play with the html but then I saw the long string of code and just gave up...maybe next time**


End file.
